Benutzer Diskussion:Birkenstern1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Diskussion:Feuerstern page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Silberfluss (Diskussion) 18:39, 22. Nov. 2012 Willkommen Hallo, herzlich willkommen im Wiki! Ich hoffe du hast hier viel Spaß. Wenn du Fragen hast kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden :) LG 17:36, 27. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten! Frohe Weihnachten Birken! Und alles Gute :) LG 22:34, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Danke Weich! Dir gleichfalls Frohe Weihnachten Birkenstern111 (Diskussion) 22:53, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Danke hei, Ich wollte nurmal danke sagen das du mir so viel geholfen hast :) lg Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 13:46, 18. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Keine Ursache Birke Hunger haha Danke hat gut geschmeckt ;) jetzt bin ich endlich wieder Satt:D hab dir noch was über gelassen ;) lg Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 16:09, 26. Jan. 2013 (UTC) danke Brombeer Benutzer:Birkenstern111 16:12, 26. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Das Bild Hier Bild Hier ist Bild für dich :D. danke sieht klasse aus Birke Bildchen Ich hab bemerkt, dass ich dir noch garkein Bild gemalt habe^^, also hab ich mich mal ran gesetzt und ein Bildchen gemalt :). LG- 19:16, 5. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Birkenpelz ;) Es ist mein erstes gemaltes Bild und ich hoffe liege mit der Farbe ein wenig richtig! Ich hoffe es gefällt dir! Löwenherz01 (Diskussion) 15:22, 9. Feb. 2013 (UTC) thx. Für das erste mal gut ;) [[User:Birkenstern111|''B'i''''r'k'e'']]''Federschweif ist der beste WaCa-Chara<3333 '' 18:57, 10. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Gute Besserung^^ Hier das ist für dich und gute Besserung! <3333333333333 thx. Ich bin wieder gesund. Ich muss euch aber ab Donnerstag wieder verlassen, da ich dann in Skifreizeit fahre [[User:Birkenstern111|''B'i'r''''k'e'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Maissturm|''Federschweif ist der beste WaCa-Chara<3333 ]] 15:26, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Ostern :3 Danke ich dir auch <33333 lg Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 20:46, 1. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Ostern auch von mir^^ lg Federsee (Diskussion) 21:04, 1. Apr. 2013 (UTC) thx ihr beiden :) lg Birke Geschenk Danke Birke das Geschenk ist echt toll<333333333 22:37, 1. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ja, ich glaub das die Eier für ne Ewigkeit halten XDD 20:14, 2. Apr. 2013 (UTC) *gemischte Gefühle* Hi,.....ich wollte mich bedanken! Und entschuldigen...wäre ich ein bisschen mutiger und nicht so feige gewesen, hätte ich das dir offen gesagt...ich schätze dich als bester Freund wirklich sehr! Eine Bitte: Um 5 bin ich wahrscheinlich noch nicht da...wenn es ''geht könntest du versuchen um die selbe Zeit wie immer in letzter Zeit zu kommen? Schon mal danke im Voraus.... *hug* CUL8TER Sorry wegen der " schiebbaren" Nachricht! Ich hoffe du konntest es lesen! LG Löwe Hay Hi ich bin Maissturm ich wollte mich bedanken dass du gestern so nett zu mir warst ,ich habe dir ein Bildchen gemacht,hoffe es gefällt dir Lg Maissturm ;-) :Danke das du einen komentar zum Bild gemacht hast :D Ich wollte(wenn das so rüberkam)nicht unfreundlicvh sein Hi, Birke, Ich hab jetzt mal, ohne jemanden direkt darauf anzusprechen, darauf aufmerksam gemacht, da ich das, was du angesprochen hast, auch sehr wichtig finde. Danke für den Hinweis :) LG ~ 14:53, 9. Apr. 2013 (UTC) P.S. Ich habe eben bemerkt, dass ab Leafs Bild irgendetwas mit der Diski nicht stimmt und hab mal versucht, herauszufinden, woran es liegt, aber nicht mal im Code steht etwas :/ Wolf Danke für das tolle Video. Es ist echt schön! Es ist echt lieb von dir, das du bei dem LIed an mich und Wölfe gedacht hast! Hier ein "Gegengeschenk" LG Eine Frage noch: Kommst du am Freitag gegen Abend in den Chat? Löwe Ja klar LG Birke Clan in Not Hey, In dem Fall kommen die besagten Katzen zwar nicht wirklich vor, aber sie werden von Rabenpfote im Flashback erwähnt und das ist eben auch erwähnenswert. Allerdings wäre es auch besser, wenn du darauf achtest, auch mal einen Punkt am Satzende zu setzen. LG 16:35, 13. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Junge Deine Idde ist wirklich schön....aber ich habe auch eine: Wolfsjunges=Weiblich Sandjunges(das braune)=Weiblich Steinjunges(das Gemischte)=männlich Komm doch bitte heute Abend so um 7-8 in den Chat, dann können wir noch ma drüber reden^^ :D GLG PS: BITTE komm heute,14.4.13, um 7-8 in den Chat! o.o Löwenherz01 (Diskussion) 14:46, 14. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Für dich ^^ Hey, Ich hab hier ein Bildchen für dich gemalt :D ich hoffe es gefällt dir <3333333333333 lg 11:43, 19. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Chat? hi, Birke ich wollte Fragen ob du heute (19.4.13.) so um 8-9 uhr oder morgen (20.4.13) die selbe Uhrzeit in den Chat kommen kannst und willst^^. Ich habe tolle Neuigkeiten^^ Also wenn ja dann bis später oder morgen^^ GLG Keine Zeit mehr :( Du, Birke eben im Chat hatte ich keine Zeit mehr zu Fragen: Kommst du morgen auch so um 8 Uhr Abends on? Bittte! LG Frostflügel Einsam.... Hi Birke, mir ist aufgefallen das du in letzter Zeit nicht in den Chat gekommen bist. Ich habe dich eigentlich öfters darum gebeten.....Ich BITTE dich darum das du am Freitag/Samstag/Sonntag gegen Abend in den Chat kommst.... Sorry wegen Samstag, ich hatte Handball Tunier^^ Bitte melde dich! Allein..... Birke bitte komme mal wieder in Chat, bitte! Ich vermisse dich :( Kannst du bitte heute in den Chat kommen? So gegen Mittags, Abends? Bitte! Löwenherz01 (Diskussion) 11:07, 28. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Es ist zum verrückt werden Birke??? Wieso '''''kommst du nicht mehr on? D; Ich ''vermisse dich! Ich weiß du schreibst Arbeiten aber könntest du nicht ''einmal ''in den Chat kommen? ;( Wenn du Zeit findest ''BITTE komm am Samstag ''Abends ''on.. oder Sonntag! Bitte! DD; PS: Ich vermisse dich wirklich und du bist mein bester männlicher Freund im Chat! GGGGGGGLG Sry wir haben Besuch aus Kroatien und da war ich am Dienstag deswegen weg, dann ging am Mittwoch der Chat nicht, Donnerstags habe ich nie Zeit weil ich erst um 3h zuhause bin und um 4 Uhr 30 wieder weg muss und daher noch HA's machen muss und gestern ging der Chat wieder nicht :X dummer Internet Explorer Benutzer:Birkenstern111 16:46, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bildi Hi Birke ich wollte mich bedanken das du immer so nett zu mir bist und dir ein Bild malen. Hier für dich! GLG ''Frost PS: Willst du heute Abend in den Chat kommen? Frostflügel (Diskussion) 10:31, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) Danke *_* Ich komme Benutzer:Birkenstern111 15:09, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) Chat? Hi Birke, ich wollte fragen ob du heute so um 6 kommen kannst....? Ich freue mich schon ^-^ LG Löwenherz01 (Diskussion) 15:36, 11. Mai 2013 (UTC) Sry ich war auf einem Geburtstag bis heute morgen um 3 Benutzer:Birkenstern111 09:45, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC) Heute?? Hi Birke...könntest du heute Abend in den Chat kommen? GLG Löwenherz01 (Diskussion) 15:49, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC) 2 Bilder Hi Birkie ich hatte einfach mal lust dir was zu malen^^ das eine...habe ich versucht abzumalen, das andere habe ich Frei gemalt^^ Ich hoffe sie gefallen dir^^ GLG PS: Könntest du am Montag vll. in den Chat kommen? Chat am DI? Soooooooooooory Birke! Meine Oma liegt in K-Haus und deshalb kamen wir so spät nach Hause....können wir uns heute im Chat treffen? Gegen Mittag? HDL PS: Du hast doch 200 Bearbeitungen...warum keine Siggii? :D Sprühpfote/regen Hi Birke^^ Hier sind meine Bilder von Sprühpfote^^ Ich hoffe du kommst bald wieder in den Chat^^ Spätenstens an Freitag Abend^^ HBL Eine Frage: Wie kann es sein das "Mary you" von Bruno Mars seit 5 Wochen das lied der Woche ist? :D Chat Sorry Birke mein Chat geht gerade nicht...das war schon mal heute so...bitte bleib! BITTE! Bist du noch da? Hallo? ;( Wer wohl.... Ich bin so allein... *heul* Stimmts...du bist weg! http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:L%C3%B6wenherz01 Der Chat geht wieder! Falls du liest...guck auf deinen Computer! Bitte! Bitte komm! Noch ein Bild Hier Birke für dich^^ Bildi Hier Birke ein Bildii für dich! Raa birke mein Chat geht schon wider nicht...bitte bleib ja? BITTE! WO bist du? Lebst du noch? Hi Birkie...kann es sein das du wieder Arbeiten schreibst oder so? I miss you! Kommst du heute Abend in den Chat? Ich muss dir was zeigen ^-^ HDGGDL Löwenherz01 (Diskussion) 08:19, 31. Mai 2013 (UTC) Jetzt? Hi Birkie! Ich bin jetzt gerade im Chat komm doch auch! HDL Löwenherz01 (Diskussion) 13:30, 31. Mai 2013 (UTC) Tja..100 Bearbeitungen.. Berufsgeheimniss ;D Du bist klasse! Wollte nur mal sagen das du klasse bist!! Findet ihr das auch? Dann schreibt (wenn das ok ist Birkenstern) hierrein!!- -find ich auch! :P JEP! Bild Hay Birke habe dir ein bild gemacht, es soll Federschweif sein :3 Hoffe es gefällt dir GGGGGLG deine 16:08, 11. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hay hay Birke, ich ins Mais ich hatte eine neue Idee für einen neuen Wiki und ich wollten Fragen ob du mir helfen möchtst,also ich bin mir noch nicht so sicher ob wir das machen sollten/können aber ich hatte die Idee einen Cro wiki zu machen. Bitte melde dich bald bei mir(per disc odr per Skype) LG deine 13:23, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Bilderlerung Hay man könnte ja alle von löwes Bildern speichern und sie ihr dann geben wenn sie wieder da ist oder? Lg deine 10:32, 29. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Bildichen Hay Birke hier ist ein Bild für dich, hoffe das es dir gefällt Lg deine 15:20, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Dankeee Hay, das bild ist echt schön und das mit dem Shading zeug, bekomme ich auch nie hin ;) GGGGGGGLG deine 08:40, 12. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Spoiler Hey, Nein, warte bitte noch auf das Erscheinungsdatum, erst dann werden die Artikel entspoilert, aber du kannst gerne schon jetzt Autritte etc. hinzufügen ^^ LG 18:53, 12. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Wichtig! Hay Birki, es ist etwas wichtiges! Ich möchte das wenn du zurück kommst mir eine nächihct hinterlässt. Wir können uns dann im Chat treffen. Ich sage nur Löwe. hdl und lg deine 15:25, 26. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hay Jaaa... also Birke es gibt was was ich dir ganz dringend sagen muss aber das geht hier nicht komm bitte so bald wie möglich in den Chat,was heist LEDGL? habe 10 minuten überlegt und es nicht rausbekommen xD. hdl und ggglg und noch viiieel Spaß deine 06:57, 7. Aug. 2013 (UTC) WIEDER DA! Hi Birke! Ich bin wieder da! Hab euch alle so vermisst! Kannst du am Mittwoch/14.08.13/Abends in den Chat kommen? Bitte! Danke! HDL Soorrryyy! Du Birke es tut mir so hammer leid aber ich konnte nicht mehr on! Komm doch am Samstag! Abend! oder Mittag! Danke! thumb|Nebeljunges im RPG bs :D och schade ;( Sorry war nicht on ;( Morgen am Freitag den 4.10.13? Bitte! HDGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGDL Deine ABFUI P.S Warum benutzt du deine Siggi nicht? PPS. Bitte komm morgen *fleh* HAppyyyyyyyyyy Biiirthdaaaaaaay<333333333333333 Hayyy mein Bro, herzlichen Glühstrupf zum Geburztag habe uch was vorbereiten :P Hoffe du hast gaannz viel spaß und glück in deinem Neunen Lebendsjahr<3. Hier für dich: Hoffees gefällt dir. Deine 06:58, 6. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Alles Gute :D ~ : Ihc kenn dich zwar nur ducrh den Chat und eig. noch nicht recht lange aber alles Gute zum B-day ^-^:D Hier noch ein Bildchen ^^ :thumb [[User:HollyMoon|''H'o'l''''l'y'M''''o'o'n'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:HollyMoon|'~The Light of Hope~'' '']] Frage heii ich hätte bezüglich dem Thema Fotografieren eine frage und zwar habe ich dne tipp bekommen das du das auch gerne mahcst ! ich pershönlich bin so auf Naturfotos u so (kommen bald neue dazu!!) achja und wenn das stimmt was mein 'informant' gesagt hat das du das auch gerne tust dan melde dich bitte bei mir!! Jaguarkralle Sorry muss off Hi sorry mein chat spackt und ich muss off :( Wollen wir uns übermorgen hier treffen? Ich wünsche dir einen Guten Rutsch und...joa :D Alles liebe und rutsch nicht aus :P deine ABF Hi :D Hi ich bin mal wieder daaaa! Yay! :P Ich versuche, versuche, mal wieder öfters zu kommen. Morgen hätte ich Zeit und übermorgen auch. (heute ist der 18.6.14 ;-) ) Wenn ich kann vll. morgen so im Laufe des Tages. Es kann sein das du das nicht merh liest. Falls das der Fall ist: Schreib mir und ich werde versuchen zu lesen und zu antworten! Okii das wars ertsmal von meiner Wenigkeit :D HOFFE das du kommst dan können wir RPG'n!!! Ok bye *hug* Erinnerst du dich noch an mich? :'D hii birke, 2 sachen, bunt hat mir heute geschrieben *_____* <3 und die andere sache, kA, warum ich dir die erzählen will, aber ich glaub die könnte dich auch interesserieren, aber die erzähl ich dir lieber wann anders, also nicht so öffentlich :3 ~ lg 21:37, 18. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Sry. dass ich erst so spät antworte xD Naja jz wär ich on, wenn nicht, dann kannsu ja mal jmd im chat fragen ob der meine numer hat und fragen ob er /sie mir bescheid sagen kann :3 ~ 16:51, 24. Sep. 2014 (UTC) '''Frohes Neujahr Birke! Hi Birke! Es tut mir soooooo lied das ich in letzter Zeit so oft nicht online war! Ich hab nur viel um die Ohren :( Ich wollte dir nur nachträglich alles gute zum Geburtstag wünschen! Ist zwar schon ein bisschen her aber ich hoffe du freust dich trotzdem :D. Nun leider hab ich kein Skype... Okey dann sag ich nochmal '''Frohes Neujahr Birke '''und ich hoffe du kommst auch mal wieder on, sodass wir RPG'n können^^ GLG Löwe Hallo Hallo Birki, lange nichts mehr von dir gehört :D Wie gehts dir? ^^ LG 09:23, 25. Mai 2015 (UTC) Re: Chat Hay, klar kenne ich dich noch. Mein Pc hat im Moment einen Wasserschaden deshalb werde ich nicht so oft da sein. Ich schreib das hier alles mit Handy (aber das is viel zu nervig). Aber wenn wieder einen pc habe, können wir uns mal treffen. Bye bye 12:53, 14. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Hallo :) Hey Birke :) Ich habe deine Nachricht gelesen und ich fand, es wäre unfair von mir, nicht zu antworten. Also als erstes musst du wissen, dass du nicht schuld bist, an gar nichts. Wirklich nicht. Ehrlich gesagt war ich doch diejenige, die sich ewig nicht gemeldet hat! Wieso sollte ich es dann verdienen das du dich entschuldigst :) Ich muss mich entschuldigen und nochmal: Du bist nicht schuld daran, dass ich nicht mehr aktiv bin oder ähnliches, im Großen und Ganzen war es meine Schuld. Die Zeit im Wiki war toll. RPGn war echt toll! Es hat echt Spaß gemacht :D Aber leider hatte es auch Seiten, die ganz allein meine Schuld sind, an die ich mich ungern zurück erinnere, seit denen ich vorsichtiger bin. Eigentlich hat es damit angefangen, dass Leaf (Chainpaw) sich verändert hat bzw. traurig/verletzt wegen mir und meinem Doppelaccount und Mais war und das sich hochgeschaukelt hat. Oder besser gesagt habe ich es hochgeschaukelt…und dann noch diese Sache mit dem Handy usw. Damit hatte ich eigentlich abgeschlossen, viele meiner alten Freunde sind heute inaktiv und für mich wäre es nicht mehr das Selbe, wenn du verstehst. Ich bin immer noch ein riesen großer Warrior Cats Fan, aber es liegt auch schon zwei bis drei Jahre zurück. Wir sind alle älter geworden. Ich habe dich auch nicht vergessen und finde es echt lieb von dir, dass du auch noch an mich denkst ;) Aber du musst vielleicht verstehen, dass ich mit Sachen Daten und Persönlichkeit vorsichtiger geworden bin. Vielleicht können wir uns mal wieder im Chat treffen, aber…ich weiß nicht ob es klappen kann wegen Schule und so, aber wir können es ja versuchen ;). Auch hatte ich eigentlich mit dem Wiki abgeschlossen, wie du vielleicht an meinem Profil bemerkt hast :) Aber das soll nicht heißen, dass ich auch mit meinen alten Freunden abgeschlossen hätte. Du warst wirklich ein sehr sehr guter Freund, wenn nicht sogar der beste ;). Letztens hat mich eine Freundin wieder daran erinnert, dass ihr mir mal das Video „She Wolf“ geschickt habt. Ah ja, wenn ich mir meine Nachrichten auf deiner Disk von früher heute ansehe möchte ich mich für die „Quietsch Nachrichten“ entschuldigen :,D Ich hoffe dieser Text hat dich jetzt nicht erschlagen und du verstehst meine Ansichtspunkte :) Nochmal du bist an nichts Schuld, du schon gar nicht ;) Wenn schon dann bin ich es und der Lauf der Zeit. Ich habe dich nicht vergessen, aber lass mich das nochmal überdenken, wegen Skype und so, ok? Ich wünsche dir alles Liebe, deine Löwe :) Kapitelnotizen Hallo Birki, die Idee ist teilweise echt nicht schlecht. Aber für die richtigen Kapitelnotizen auch wieder nicht ganz so gut geeignet. Vielleicht könnte man dies am Ende jedes Kapitels machen. Aber dank Tau: besitzen wir auch einige Notizen wie dies Stunde der Finsternis/Kapitel 19. Dort sind dann die Katzen zu finden, die dort Aufgetreten sind. Aber so eine Kleine Übersicht mit den Wichtigsten Katzen in den Kapiteln könnte auch gut sein. Das einzige Problem ist, dass du nicht weißt wann ein Charakter gebraucht wird. Gerade in Staffel 4 oder so kann das sein - ja ist auf Patrouille. x'D Man kann diese Idee aber weiter besprechen. LG 12:09, 4. Jun. 2016 (UTC) :Also ich habe mich mit Tau beraten. Sie ist der gleichen Meinung wie ich. Wenn du einen Auftritt für eine Katze erstellen willst oder konkret nachschlagen willst und welchem Kapitel diese auftritt wird das schwer in den Kapitelnotizen machbar und diesen außerdem nicht gerecht werden. Ich habe dir bereits dargelegt, dass du entweder nur die erwähnenswerten - was dann nur die handelnden Charaktere des Kapis betrifft - und die kleinen Charaktere vermutlich nicht aufgeführt werden. Entweder muss man es für einen oder alle machen und das ist schwer. Aber du hast mich auf eine andere Idee gebracht. Vielen Lieben Dank für deine Idee! :LG 11:23, 5. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Re: Hi Birke ^^ Erstmal zu den Auftritten: weder unsere Charakterlisten, noch die Auftritte im englischen Wiki sind verlässlich, wenn es um Katzen geht, die in einem Buch nur erwähnt wurden. Das englische Wiki scheint mir kein wirkliches System zu haben, ab wann eine erwähnte Katze es verdient hat, zu dem jeweiligen Buch einen Abschnitt in ihrem Artikel zu bekommen. Und unsere Charakterlisten... well, die hat bis jetzt nie jemand geupdated was das angeht, ich würde mich daher auf beides nicht verlassen ^^ Was die bereits in den Artikeln gelisteten Auftritte angeht so stehe ich dafür ein, dass die vollständig sind und falls was falsch sein sollte, übernehme ich auch die Verantwortung dafür, da ich die meisten der Erwähnungs-Auftritte ergänzt habe (nur die Überschrift, nicht den eigentlichen Text) xD Was Pokemon angeht: Jop das Tauschangebot gilt auch für Sonne und Mond, mach nen Vorschlag, wann wir mal dein Alpollo entwickeln sollen :D Kämpfen tu ich auch, allerdings nicht nach den offiziellen Regeln oder Smogon Tiers, - einige meiner Pokemon sind zwar (teilweise) EV-trainiert, aber mein Team ist jetzt nicht wirklich gebalanced, geschweige denn in einem Tier ^^ Ach ja, der Freundescode auf meinem Profil ist veraltet, es wäre besser wenn du mich unter dem folgenden einträgst: 4141 - 7427 - 6080 :) 01:26, 14. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Samstag Nachmittag.... ich hoffe ich denk daran, schreib mich ansonste gerne nochmal deswegen an, bevor ich das vergesse xD Und ich mag (die meisten) Shinies, nur würd eich mich irgendwie schlecht fühlen wenn du mir einfach so eins geben würdest - auch wenn du selbst kein Interesse daran hast xD 15:50, 15. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Tausch Jo, hättest du jetzt Zeit? :) 16:12, 19. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Alles klar :D wie heißt du denn da? xD Edit: Ich warte im Chat hier, ist dann glaub ich leichter zu kommunizieren :D 16:30, 19. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Re: RPG im Warrior Cats Wiki Wie du vielleicht schon gesehen hast, hab ich einige der Punkte, die du ansprichst, hier in diesem (leider ziemlich langen) Thread beantwortet! Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 20:49, 7. Sep. 2017 (UTC) Mentorenprogramm Hallo Birkenstern1, ich würde gerne dein Schüler sein. Danke ich freue mich schon.Luke rebell (Diskussion) 15:02, 10. Sep. 2017 (UTC) Happy Birthday :) Hey Birke :) Ich bin's, Löwe :) Ich bin heute mal die alten Bilder auf meinem Laptop durchgegangen und habe die ganzen WarriorCats Bilder gefunden, die ich gemalt und bekommen habe :D Es war sehr amüsant und auch etwas wehmütig, und da dachte ich, ich kann doch mal wieder kurz hier vorbeischauen. Ich komme auf dein Profil und denke daran, dass du ja irgendwann im Oktober Geburstag hast - dann sehe ich, dass es heute ist! Also, alles, alles, alles, alles Gute und Liebe zu deinem 17. Geburtstag! Ich habe dich als sehr offenen, herzenswarmen und hilfsbereiten Mensch in Erinnerung und ich denke, dass bist du auch heute noch - also bleib so wie du bist! Feier noch schön! Liebe Grüße, deine Löwe